We are not the same person!
by sara-la-tueuse
Summary: Je suis Sara Evans. Ma soeur? Lily Evans. Mon rang? Née moldue. Mes amis? Les mauraudeurs. Ma destiné? Sauver le monde. Ma vie? Vous venez, que je vous la raconte?


Je vous présente...

Roulement de tambour...

Les jumelles et le temps!

C'est un titre temporaire... ( Quoi?? C'est mieux que noname1 non?)

Au début ça parlait de Ginny en méchante, mais sa a donné sa a force de tourner dans ma tête, ça a donné ça! (très précis je sais xD )

Bon je vous laisse lire! ;)

Sara La Tueuse ;)

* * *

_Résumé: Je suis Sara Evans. Ma soeur? Lily Evans. Mon rang? Née moldue. Mes amis? Les mauraudeurs. Ma destiné? Changer le monde. Ma vie? Vous venez que je vous la raconte?_

_Disclaimer: Tout sauf Sara, les personnages que j'invente et l'histoire est a J.K Rowling, cette déesse! xD_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Poudlard **

La gare était pleine d'inconnus, des moldus et des sorciers. J'allais passer à travers la mur entre la voie 9 et 10 pour prendre le train qui allais m'emmener à l'école. Ma sœur Lily et moi allions découcher pour la première fois. Comme tous les nés moldus, la lettre que nous avions reçu un mois plus tôt, nous avait surpris au plus haut point. Nous avons vite compris que c'était la vérité, surtout quand une femme un peu bizarre est venu nous voir et nous a emmené au chemin de traverse. Depuis quelques mois déjà, nous avions développé des capacités étonnantes. Cette école allait nous apprendre à les utiliser. Un rêve devenu réalité. Ma sœur et moi sommes des jumelles identiques. Nos cheveux, d'un châtain rougeâtre, brillaient sous les lampadaires qui illuminaient le quai 9¾. La seule chose qui permettait de nous différencier, c'était nos yeux. Les sien d'un vert éclatant, les miens d'un marron clair. Les au revoir furent courts, comme à l'habitude.  
_- Au revoir maman! avions nous dit à notre mère._  
_- Ciao les filles! Passez une bonne année! N'oubliez pas de m'écrire, je ne peux pas vous rejoindre sans la chouette!_  
_- Oui maman._  
Nous ne voulions pas être toujours fourrées ensemble avec les mêmes copains et tout... on avait déjà assez de la maison à être toujours ensemble... donc nous cherchâmes séparément des compartiments libres.  
J'entrai dans un compartiment ou des étudiants plus vieux me menacèrent... Je parti "Illico Presto".  
C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé avec quatre garçons de mon âge: Un brun aux yeux gris et à l'allure de "star". Ses cheveux étaient assez court, mais pas trop ; un aux cheveux noirs et emmêlés. Ses lunettes cachaient un peu ses magnifiques yeux noisettes ; un châtain au visage couvert de cicatrices. Il avait l'air malade ou je ne sais quoi... et un petit blond grassouillet aux yeux bleus. Il avait une face de rat et ne m'encourageait pas à lui faire confiance.  
_-Salut...moi c'est Sara..._  
_- Sirius Black, me dit le brun en me serrant la main._  
_Ses amis s'empressèrent de faire de même._  
_- James Potter, dit celui avec les lunettes._  
_- Remus Lupin, dit le fatigué._  
_- Peter Pettigrow, dit la face de rat **( désolé je ne peux pas m'en empêcher XD)**_  
_C'est quoi ton nom de famille? me demanda Sirius._  
_- Evans_  
_Je connais pas de Evans...T'es une née moldu?_  
_- Oui..._  
_- T'as hâte d'être à Poudlard? Me demanda James_  
_-Oui... J'ai hâte de voir de quoi ça a l'air...je sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre… _  
_- … Mes parents m'ont dit que c'était unimmense château aux allures médiévales… mais à part ça, j'me demande dans quelle maison on va m'envoyer… J'espère aller à Griffondor! Dit Peter._  
_- Moi aussi... toute ma famille est allée là bas depuis des générations! Dit James._  
_- Moi j'aimerais bien aller à Serdaigle... dit Remus._  
_- Comme ma sœur... Elle adore lire... Je suis sur qu'elle va aller là bas..._  
_- T'as une sœur? Me demanda Sirius d'un air surpris._  
_- Ouais, elle s'appelle Lily... c'est ma jumelle identique._  
_-Jumelle?! Est-ce que vous avez le lien des jumeaux?_  
_-C'est quoi?_  
_-On a beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre sur le monde sorcier je pense… commença James._  
Quelqu'un cogna à la porte du compartiment. C'était un chariot de friandise conduit par une dame âgée et grassette.  
_- Voudriez-vous des friandises? Dit-elle._  
_- Qui en veut?? Demanda Sirius, Je vous le paye._  
_- Moi, avions-nous répondu._  
_- Quelle synchronisation! Dit Sirius en riant._

**[...]**

_- Je vois la gare... Tu devrais te changer Sara! Me dit Peter._  
_- Les gars... sortez!_  
_- Tu nous as regardé nous changer...pourquoi on ne resterait pas? Dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin._  
_- Je suis une fille Sirius... J'ai plus de choses à cacher que toi._  
_- Raison de plus pour rester! _  
_- James...dit-je d'une voix méchante._  
_- D'accord, d'accord... dirent-ils._  
Les garçons attendirent près de la porte, le temps que je me change, etnous sortîmes ensemble du train. Un grand homme bien bâti appelait les premières année. Nous étions une quarantaine de jeune de 11 ans à le suivre. Des barques qui se contrôlaient toutes seules furent mises à notre disposition. Bien installés dans les barques magiques, nous pûmes enfin observer le château.  
Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire cette beauté. Chacun de nous était sans voix. Poudlard était digne des châteaux du moyen-âge que moi et mes camarades nés-moldus avions imaginés. Je me sentais comme une princesse, les mini-maraudeurs comme des princes. Nous allions habiter dans ce palace pendant 7 ans...l'extase. Une fois de l'autre côté du lac, une femme d'environ 35 ans pris la relève. Ses cheveux noirs étaient redressés en chignon. Sa robe verte émeraude laissait deviner quelques courbes sur cette jolie femme. **(Elle n'est toujours pas vieille...elle était belle avant ... AVANT! XD)**  
-_Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit._ **[Prit dans HP1]**  
Les portes de l'école s'ouvivrent pour nous laisser entrer dans un hall. De plus grandes portes s'ouvrirent et la Grande Salle et son plafond étoilé s'offrirent à notre vue. Nous étions au centre de 4 tables alignés pleines d'élèves plus vieux.  
Une voix étrange d'un chapeau posé sur un banc commença à chanter une chanson racontant en quelques sortes l'histoire de Poudlard et de ses fondateurs.  
Si tôt la chanson terminé, la répartition commença.  
_-ARMSTRONG, CARL, hurla McGonnagal. _**(****hey oui elle avait de la voix dans la jeunesse)**  
_-...Serdaigle_  
_-Armstrong, Samantha_  
_-Serdaigle_  
_-Black, Sirius._  
À ce moment, je vis le choixpeau hésiter...longuement...Il n'avait pas l'air sur de sa décision...quand tout à coup:  
_-GRIFFONDOR_  
_-Einstein, Alexis_  
_-Serdaigle_  
_- EVANS, LILY_  
_-...Ser...GRIFFONDOR!_  
'Il a hésité?? Pas étonnant! Elle a surement essayé de le convaincre de la mettre à Serdaigle… Apparemment elle n'a pas réussi!'  
_-EVANS, SARA!!!_  
'Oh non...c'est mon nom...'Les encouragements des garçons ne pouvaient rien y faire, malheureusement, je suis timide devant les foules. Mme McGonagall me met le choixpeau magique sur la tête...  
- _Hum...Tu es trèèès spéciale, tu sais? C'est la première fois en 950 ans que je vois cela...un jour tu comprendras... __Quoi??_  
_-GRIFFONDOR!!!_  
Je couru rejoindre ma sœur et Sirius.  
'Le choixpeau aurais du l'écouter... Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me fasse un dessin pour comprendre, elle voulait aller à Serdaigle...et il allait le dire!'me dis-je en repensant à ma soeur  
_-Salut sœurette! J'te présente Sirius Black, Sirius, ma sœur Lily._  
_-Enchanté, ma demoiselle, dit-il._  
_-Lupin, Remus._  
_-...GRIFFONDOR!_  
_-Salut Remus!_  
_-Salut...Sara...Je vois en double? C'est une blague! J'me présente: Remus Lupin. Tu dois être Lily, dit-il en s'adressant à ma sœur._  
_-Pettigrow, Peter_, cria Mme McGonagall.  
_-...S...GRIFFONDOR!_  
'C'est moi ou le choixpeau a encore hésité?! Ça doit être moi...'  
_-Salut Peter, il ne manque que James et tous ceux qui étaient dans le compartiment seront là!_  
_-Potter, James._  
_-GRIFFONDOR, hurla le choixpeau à peine posé sur la tête de James._  
_-On est tous ensemble!! _


End file.
